Everthing for her
by Cherryblossom snow
Summary: They have rescued Inoue from Hueco Mundo but there is a price to pay... My first Ichiruki story. Please Review it and Read! Finished story!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Everything for her

Inoue knew that Ichigo loved Rukia. So why did she think that she could even have a chance? Why did she hope when it was already hopeless? Inoue Orihime always knew from the very beginning when she saw the way Kurosaki Ichigo looks at Kuchiki Rukia. She knew that look. It was look reserved for Rukia. The day Inoue meet Ichigo, he never looked at anyone that way.

That changed when Rukia stepped into his life. After she was the one that changed his life, gave him hope, a will to fight, and a new meaning to live for. But most importantly, Kuchiki Rukia was the one that stopped the rain in Ichigo's heart.

When Ichigo meet Rukia, he thought that she was a little she-devil sent to make his life miserable. He didn't notice it but his feelings for her were changing. It especially changed when Soul Society took her away. He had to watch her leave right before his eyes as he lay there in his own pool of blood. He couldn't do anything. And he couldn't stop her tears from coming out.

He never seen Rukia cry before and he didn't like the fact that she shed tears for him. Once again he was the one being protected. He heard that she was going to die for her crime that she committed. Not only that, he hated the face that she was going to die for his sake. She was willingly to give up her life so easily for him. So trained endlessly for her. He didn't want her to die because of him. He wouldn't allow it. As long as was still alive, he would save her no matter what it cost and he did.

(Soul Society 4th squad division)

They had rescued Inoue from Hueco Mundo, but there was a price to pay. Ichigo didn't have anymore injuries for Inoue healed them, same with Chad and Ishida. But Rukia wasn't doing so well even though Inoue had healed her also. Ichigo was sitting on a chair right beside her. It had been weeks since they had returned but she still hasn't woken up yet. Ichigo placed his hand on top of hers. He never left her side since they got back. He was waiting for her to wake up.

'If only I had been there! If I hadn't been fighting Ulquiorra you wouldn't have ended up like this!' He blamed himself over and over again. 'If I wasn't so weak I could have protected you! I should have just gone straight to you when I felt your reiatsu weakening. Forgive me Rukia' Tears fell from his eyes. He never cried for anyone except his mother. But he was now for the one he cared for was clinging on to her very life.

(Flash back) "RUKIA!!" He felt her reiatsu instantly fading. "So you noticed. I thought you were a mere idiot that only cared for power." "Ulquiorra!" "Funny I never remember telling you my name, yet you know it. But that does not matter for Kuchiki Rukia is DEAD." Ichigo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about!?" "To be more precise, she and the 9th Espada killed each other. He slashed her to bits and she lopped his head off."

"I don't believe you that Rukia is dead." He soon turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to save Rukia" "I told you that she is already dead. Would you like me to show you how she died?" "What the hell are you talking about?!" "I could show you how you're precious Rukia died." Ulquiorra showed Ichigo Rukia's fight. He saw everything and how she ended up on the floor with her blood every where. "So do you believe me now that Kuchiki is dead?" "You fucking bastard!" (End of flash back)

'Rukia' He gripped her hand tighter as he tried to hold back his tears. "Please wake up. Tell me that I'm a freaking idiot damn it." "K… Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue stood at the door with a sad look. "Kuchiki-san hasn't woken up has she?" She walked over and sat next to Rukia. All she could do was look at her lifeless face. "Kuchiki-san I'm sorry… if it weren't for me you wouldn't be like this. Kurosaki-kun I'm sorry too for I caused you pain by putting Kuchiki-san in danger." Tears over flowed Inoue Orihime's face. "Iie Inoue it wasn't your fault" "Yes it is! It's because I'm weak and I can't do anything!" She sobbed more. "Please Kuchiki-san wake up. Wake up! Wake up! Kuchiki-san…"

(Flash back) They were about to leave to leave Hueco Mundo when they saw a shadow approaching them. The sand was flying everywhere so they couldn't see who it was. As the figure got closer they could see who it was. It was a man with a scarf on and he was carrying someone in his arms. Kuchiki Byakuya held his sister's bruised and battered body. Everyone rushed towards them.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he saw her in Byakuya's arms. Her outfit was all torn and her blood was all over her pale white skin. "Inoue-san please heal Rukia" Byakuya laid his sister down. Ichigo grabbed her hand. They were so clod like blocks of ice. Her breathing was weakening with each passing minute. Signs of life were starting to fade away from her face as she looked paler than ever. "Rukia…" (End of flash back)

"I should leave you two alone." Inoue suggested as she got up and headed for the door. "Kurosaki-kun…" He looked over to Inoue, who stopped at the doorway. "Yeah Inoue?" "Do… do you… love Kuchiki-san?" He looked at her with a blank expression.

"I… I don't know… I don't think so…" She turned around and looked directly at him. "Kurosaki-kun… how can you not love her? When everything you do is for her" Her words hit him like a brick.


End file.
